New Feelings
by tater06
Summary: This is the sequel to After Operation: C.A.T.S. This isn't a oneshot this time. 34 RR. Numbuh 4 just found out he's in love with Numbuh 3. How will he cope? Will it distract him from his missions? Will he EVER tell her the truth? FINALLY FINISHED! WHOOT!
1. Realization

Hi! Due to the request of Couple.freak (is that how it's supposed to look, Couple.freak?) here is the sequel to After Operation: C.A.T.S. This is dedicated to you, Couple.freak!

Numbuh 4 was walking by himself, with his hands in his pockets and his head looking down. His mind was flooding with thoughts, all

about his newly discovered love: Kuki Sanban (Numbuh 3). Just minutes ago he was at the doctor's office, wondering if he was sick or

not. You see, lately he had been feeling, well, _different_ when he was around the fun-loving girl. His heart would pound, his palms would

sweat, and his face would start to blush whenever he saw her. The weird thing is, he _liked_ that feeling. It made him feel happy. But scared

and confused as well. He hoped he might've gotten a disease from the Cat Lady's Cats, but after he explained his dillema to his doctor,

Dr. Lowe, he just laughed and told him that he wasn't sick, he was in love. Outraged, Wally yelled at him, ran out of the hospital, and

onto the sidewalk. Now here he was, walking, dreading going back to the treehouse. He didn't want to see Numbuh Three at the

moment. Or for the rest of the day. But he knew he had to. He had to be there in case there would be a mission or something.

He lifted his head up and saw the treehouse before him. It was a sunny day, so the treehouse looked even more magnificent then it

usually does. He sighed. _Here goes nothin',_ he thought. He knocked on the door. Mr. Uno came to the door. The Uno house was the

house that the treehouse was connected to. "Well, hello there, Wallabee old chap! I assume you're here to play with Nigel and your other

little friends, hmm?" Mr. Uno asked. "Um...yeah, uh, good to see you, Mr. Uno, heh heh," Said Numbuh 4, smiling weakly.

"Oh, it's good to see you too, old chap. Well, come in, come in. You know the way to the treehouse, whot?"

"Yeah, I do. See ya, Mr. Uno." He went upstairs and into the door that lead to the treehouse. He went up through the spiraling staircase,

opened the door, and into the main room.

Sitting there on the couch was Numbuh 3, watching _Rainbow Monkey Friends_, singing along with the theme song. Wally gulped

as the weird feeling came back. He stood there silently until the show went on commercials, then walked up and stood behind the couch

next to Numbuh Three. "Um...Hey, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 3 turned her head, with a big smile on her face, and said, "Hi Numbuh 4!

How was your visit to the doctor's? Are you okay? I was worried about you yesterday, y'now. You haven't been yourself lately."

That cheered Numbuh 4 up. _At least she cares,_ he thought. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are the others?"

"They're gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah. Read this."

She handed him a note that was on the table in front of the couch. It said:

_Dear Numbuh's 3 and 4,_

_We'll be at the comic store. Stay here and watch the treehouse. We'll be back later._

_We also need to pick up some things, like nachos and cheese. We might be gone a few_

_hours. See you later!_

_Your friends, _

_Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Five_

_p.s._

_The reason I'm goin' with these two knuckleheads is because_

_they never get the right magazines I want. I'll make sure to _

_get your favorite magazines, Numbuh Three._

_Abby_

Numbuh 4 gulped and thought, _Crud! I have to stay here alone...with Numbuh Three. Oh...crud..._


	2. Hide and Seek

Thanks for your review, couple.freak. I only hope other people like it. Well, here's chapter two! I'm writing this while watching _Dancing with the Stars._ I wish I could dance like that.

"Well, we get to spend a few hours together, just you and me! This is great!" Numbuh 3 said. She hugged Numbuh 4, unaware of his

blushing. "Uh...yeah...heh heh...just you...and me...alone...together...for a few...(gulp)...hours," he replied. "Please Kuk-, I

mean, Numbuh Three. Your'e uh...crushing me." She let him go. "Whoopsie. Sorry Numbuh 4. Guess that's why you kept pausing huh? I

was crushing you too hard, huh?" She was smiling at him, as always. _Actually, no. That ain't why._ he thought. Of course, he didn't say

that. "Uh, yeah, th-that's why. Heh heh." He smiled sheepishly. _Of all the days for them to leave, leaving US alone here. What am I_

_gonna do now?_

"Wanna play a game?" Numbuh 4 was startled by her voice. He was too busy thinking. "Wh-what? I wasn't paying attention."

"Do you wanna play a game?" Numbuh 3 asked. Forgetting his feelings for her at the moment, he crossed his arms, with a suspicious

look on his face. "Depends. What kind of game?"

"I dunno. Let's see what I've got in my room!"

"No way! You're room's full of rainbow monkey games!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't. In fact, I'll bet you five bucks that I have at least one game in my room that doesn't have to do with them. Deal?" She held out

her green-sleeved hand. _This is gonna be the easiest bet I've ever made._ "Deal!" he declared, putting his hand in hers and shaking it.

_Hey, I'm acting like myself again! Maybe I'm not in love after all! _Suddenly, Kuki grabbed his arm and ran towards her room,

dragging him with her. As soon as they got there, they went directly to her closet. She opened the door, and surely enough, one the

floor, was a stack of boardgames, with Cranium (Awesome game!) on top. "Five bucks, please," Numbuh Three said, a victorious grin

on her face. He grumbled and got seven dollars out of his pocket. "Here," he said. Then he noticed something. They were holding hands.

He quickly took his out of her's and blushed like mad. "Uh...um...W-what boardgame do you wanna play?" he asked, rubbing

the back of his head, without looking directly at her. Kuki was doing the exact same thing. Blushing, rubbing the back of her head, the

works. "Um...uh..." She darted her head towards the closet floor and said the first boardgame she read. "How about...hide and seek?"

"Hide and Seek? You don't need a gameboard to play hide and seek!"

"I know, but...wanna play it anyway?"

"Okay. In the treehouse or outside?"

"Ooh, in the treehouse! I know exactly where I wanna hide! And since I already have a hiding place, that means you're it!"

"Hey! That's no fair! I don't wanna be it!" He blinked, and then she was gone. He heard her voice in the distance. She said, "Count to

twenty, and no peeking!" She giggled. "Crud, why does that girl have to be so cruddy fast?" Numbuh Four asked to himself. He then

shouted, "ONE, TWO, NINE, TWENTY-ELEVEN, SIXTY-FOUR, TWENTY! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" He opened

his eyes and ran out of the room.

Numbuh 4's POV

_ Where could that cruddy sheila be? I've been searching for like, eleventy-billion hours! I've looked in the main room, the _

_kitchen, the controls room, the cheese room, Numbuh Two's room, Numbuh One's room, Numbuh Five's room, my room, I even_

_looked in ALL the bathrooms! WHERE IS SHE?_ I thought as I looked at every possible hiding place in the narrow hallway that goes

through all of the treehouse. My feet started to hurt from walking. I know are treehouse seems huge from the outside, but the inside

makes it seem even more huge! I felt as if I were takin' a hike! I also wondered when the others would be back from the comic store.

They could help me look for her. I eventually walked to Numbuh Three's uh..._curtain_way. _Why the heck does she have a curtain_

_instead of a door?_ I thought. _Somebody could easily break into her room since curtains don't have locks like doors to. I mean,_

_I could just..._ Then it hit me. _Her bedroom! I haven't looked in her bedroom yet! Sheesh, my brain isn't working today._ I walked

through the _curtain_way. "Numbuh Thr-eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I know you're in he-eeere! I've looked everywhere but h-eeeeeeeeere so you

must be..." Then I saw something. A note. On her bed. And the note wasn't in her handwriting...

Hee hee! Don't you just love cliffhangers? This is my revenge for all the cliffhangers I've read in my life. He hee hee! Please review! I don't care if it's a flame! I want to hear your comments. They mean so much to me. Tater06, out.


	3. A Kidnapping and an Ugly Cat

Thank you to ALL of my reviewers. You give me a feeling that inspires me to start my next chapter right away! This chapter is all in Numbuh 3's POV. Enjoy!

Numbuh Three's POV

_Poor Numbuh 4. He doesn't even know how to count. I hope nobody makes fun of him because of that, _I thought as I tiptoed

through the hallway. I could hear his voice in my room. I thought that maybe I'll teach him how to count properly after we were done

playing hide-and-seek. But I was also filled with joy. Numbuh 4 agreed to play with me! Yay! I was so happy. But I had a plan. He was

counting in my room, so you'd think that the last place he'd look was there. Well, I walked outside my door, tiptoed out into the hallway,

then quickly turned back and quietly slipped under my bed. I wanted to giggle so badly when he walked out of my room after he was

done counting. You know, he didn't count very long. Which is almost as bad as cheating! But, then again, poor Numbuh 4 doesn't know

how to count to twenty. So he thought he counted long enough. Or did he...hmm...actually, that's exactly what I was

thinking about before I heard some some footsteps in my room. _Uh oh! Numbuh 3, you'd better stay quiet, or Numbuh 4 will get_

_you! Be as quiet as a mouse. Quiet as a mouse..._I thought. I was having so much fun! I love that fun scary feeling a person gets

when you think someone is going to find you.

Then I smelled something...funky. Weird. Unpleasant. Stinky. Disguisting. Smelly. Um...well, you get my point! Then I heard a little

"Meow..." _ Why is Numbuh 4 acting like a cat? He's really good at it though! It sounds so real! _I thought. "Meeeeeowwwww..."

"Hee hee..." I couldn't help but giggle. I then quickly stopped. _Oh no! I blew my cover! I should've known Wally would try to make_

_me laugh so it would... _Before I could finish my thought, a hand, a really hairy one covered my mouth. I looked up. "Mmmph!" I

mumble-shrieked (Does that make sense?). Before my eyes was a reeaaallllly scary cat. It had patches of gray fur on it's body, the rest

was grayish skin with wart-like bumps all over it. It also had an eyepatch that covered the left eye, and the right one was a glass-like

green eye. "Mmmph mmmph mmph! Mph. Mmmph mmm mph mmph?" I asked the cat...thing, pulling out my Rainbow-Monkey Skin

Moisturizing lotion. I actually said, "You're skin is so dry and wrinkly! Ew. Wanna put on some of my moisturizing lotion?" He eyed the

bottle, sniffed it, grabbed it with tiny little pointy teeth, and threw it onto the floor. Then I felt a sharp pain at my head. Then it all went

black...

Later...

"Ugh, my head..." I mumbled, rubbing the back of it. For I second, I didn't remember what happened. Then the image of the cat

popped into my mind, and it all came back to me. I was suddenly really scared. The room had no light, so I couldn't see anything. I

started shaking like what Bradley the Skunk does when some meanie starts to yell at him. Tears of fear started welling up in my eyes.

"Where...where am I?"

"You, little girl, are in my boss's secret chambers. She'll be here any second now..." said a raspy old voice.

I slowly turned my head. I saw a glistening green glass-like eye. Suddenly a light flashed on. I squinted in the sudden light. Once my

eyes were back to normal. I saw that I was in a gray cell, and the eye belonged to that really weird cat. I gasped. "Oh. My. Gosh. A

talking cat!" I shrieked, suddenly smiling. "You can talk! How cute is that!" The cat's eye slitted. "It is not cute!" He held up a gray furry

paw, and his glinting claws came right out of it. "No one calls me cute..." I got scared again.

"Cut the drama, Thomas. Let me handle this." It was the Cat Lady. I recognized her voice. I turned my ahead again and brightened.

"Oh hi Cat Lady! Did you have the cat kidnap me so I could be here to have a tea party with you? That's so sweet! But you didn't have

to go through all that trouble just to get me to come! I'll always..."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. "I did not kidnap you to have a stupid stinkin' tea party, you brat! I did it for revenge!"

"Revenge?'

"Yes, revenge! You stole my kitty cat!"

"But..."

"SHUT UP!" Tears started to well up in my eyes. Then I started to cry. "Oh please, don't cry. Ugh, there, there..." she said, patting my

back. I calmed down. "Now where was I? Oh yes! I had my little friend Thomas kidnap you and bring you here. That way, all you're

little friends will come and rescue you. That way, I'll have all of Sector V in the same place. That's where my plan really kicks in!"

"What are you gonna do to my friends?" I panicked, terrified. She gave me a wink. "Oh, Thomas and I have a little plan up our sleeves.

But that's really none of your business. You'll soon see...come, Thomas."

"Yes, master," he replied. They both opened the door to my cell. I tried to quickly run out of there, but Thomas the Cat must've

expected or something, because then he hit my face with his paw, sending me flying back towards the cell's back walls. For a cat, he

could hit hard. They quickly got out and closed the door, then locked it and left. I slowly walked to a corner and started to sob

quietly, my hands on my face. Then a little voice in the back of my head said, "Don't cry! Come up with a plan! That's what a Kids

Next Door operative should do!" I decided to listen to that voice, and I started to try and think up a plan. I can't let her hurt my friends...

So how was it? Good? Bad? If it was bad, please be nice about it if you review me. Also, if any of you ever want to use Thomas, go ahead. Just don't say you thought of it yourself. That is called lying, and it is a bad deed. Lastly, did anyone see Op. W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E? If so, could you send me a message explaining what Numbuh Five could've meant when she said, "Who had a crush on Numbuh Three? And don't say Numbuh Four..." I just don't know what she meant by that. Will someone please explain that to me in their review? I'd appreciate it. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. And I typed that reviews made me feel like starting the next chapter right away. Sorry 'bout that. tater06, out.


	4. Oh no, the others are back!

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I have so many story ideas in my head, but I'm gonna finish this story first. This is in Numbuh 4's POV. Also, thanks to those who answered my question in the last chapter.

Chapter 4

I couldn't believe what the cruddy note said. I just couldn't believe it. Anger and fear welled up inside me like a tub overflowing with

water. It said:

Dear Sector V (minus Numbuh 3!)

That's right. I've got your little friend right here. You want her? Come get her! Ha ha! My cats and I are willing to fight. Don't doubt

that for a second. She's in grave danger. If you want to her back, then bring back the kitty she stole from me a few days ago. Even

if you do give me the cat back though, your precious Numbuh 3 will suffer anyway, for I, the Cat Lady, want revenge on her and

her putrid friends, which would be you, in case you didn't know. You know where I live.

Your enemy,

Cat Lady

_How. Dare. She. I will go over there and beat the livin' crud out of her! And if she puts even just ONE MEASLY SCRATCH on _

_Kuki, she's gonna wish she and her cats were never born._ Those were my thoughts as I crunched the paper into a ball. I threw it

against the wall angrily. I went out of Numbuh Three's room and into the weapons room. I grabbed a special belt that can hold weapons

off of a metal hook (A/N You know how they always get weapons out of seemingly nowhere? That's where I got the belt idea) and put

it around my waist. I grabbed almost every weapon I could hold, including Numbuh's Three's lucky teddy bear launcher in case she

needed a weapon when I freed her. When I was all suited up and ready, I heard the door open. _Oh no, _I thought. _They came back!_

"Hello? Numbuh's Three and Four? You here?" asked Numbuh Five. "Helloooooooooo? Anyone home?"

"Uh, just a minute!" I shouted to them. I had to come up with a plan. And fast. I didn't want them to think Numbuh Three and I weren't

doin' our jobs. I also wanted to rescue Kuki on my own, for...personal reasons. "Numbuh 4, where are you?" That was Numbuh

One. "Uh...right here! Uh...just hold on! I'm comin'!" I nervously walked out of the room and into the main room, a fake, cruddy

smile on my face. There they were in the center of the room, with Numbuh 5 holding the bags with the magazines and comics in em'. They

looked at me as if I were a cruddy monster or something. "Uh, Numbuh 4, why are you armed with weapons?" Numbuh 2 asked, with

his eyebrows arched.

"And where's Numbuh 3?" Numbuh Five questioned. (I didn't even know I knew that word! And the others think I'm dumb. Hah!)

"Um...I uh...um..."

"What's wrong Numbuh 4? Did something happen that we don't know about?" Numbuh One questioned. (Man, I love that word!).

"N-n-no. 'Course not. W-why would something have happened? Heh heh...I'm just armed with weapons sooooooo...um...

we'd be ready for an attack! Yeah! Kuki's got weapons too! And she's um...outside! On the lookout! Yeah! Patrolling the

sidewalks. Yeah! In fact, um...I'd betta go get 'er! (A/N Read this next sentence slowly so you understand what he's saying. He's

saying this very fast so they don't understand what he's saying.) Wewon'tbebackforacoupleofhourssobye!" I ran out of there like a bolt

of lightnin'. _To the Cat Lady's house! _I thought. Rescuing time.

It didn't take long for me to get to the Cat Lady's house. After all, it IS just across the street from the treehouse. I could smell the used

cat litter ten feet from the house. HAS SHE EVER HEARD OF AIR FRESHENERS! I mean, sheesh. I can clean better than she

does, and I don't even like to clean! But I do have to polish Dad's stupid bowlin' trophies every cruddy week... I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said an unfamiliar raspy voice. "It's Numbuh 4 of Sector V!" I shouted. "NOW GIMME BACK NUMBUH THREE!"

How'd you like it? Review please! tater06, out.


	5. Getting Out Of There

Sorry it took so long to update! I kinda went on a break to writing this. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Numbuh 3's POV-note: Numbuh 4 is still at the treehouse while this happened.

"Here ya go kid. A nice heaping plate of gray gooey stuff, courtesy of Mistress Cat Lady's friend, Grandma Stuffum," said Thomas the

talking cat. He threw a dirty plate with some gray goop on it into my cell. "Eeeeew...what is that?" I asked, pointing to it. "How am

I supposed ta know? Just eat it you brat! And here's a fork." He handed me a fork, one that was actually clean. "Grandma Stuffum is the

Cat Lady's friend? For real?"

"Yes...why?"

"Then I'm DEFINITELY not eating eat, unless I get some butter."

"UGH! How's butter gonna make it better?!?!"

"Please?" I asked, using my puppy eyes and pouting my lips. "It would make me SO happy..."

"Ugh, fine, but don't ask for anything else!" He went up the scary cellar doors and came back down later with a packet of wrapped

butter inbetween his sharp yellow teeth. _He could use some of my 'Shiny Teeth Sparkles Rainbow Monkey' toothpaste!_ I thought

happily. "Here," he said, handing the butter to me through the bars. "I hope you hate it."

"Thanks, Tommy! You're now one of my new friends!" I yelled happily.

"...No...I'm not...NEVER...SAY...THAT...AGAIN. AND DON'T CALL ME TOMMY!"

"Hee hee! O-KAY!" He growled at me, which is funky, 'cause dogs growl. Dogs...they're so cute! Their wittle ears and tails

and eyes, with their sloppy little kisses and always wanting to play with you...

I waited until he left and closed the door. It was nighttime, so I went to the lightest part of the cell, pretty moonlight beaming out of the

barred windows. It was such a romantic night._ If only Numbuh 4 was here..._I thought, then blushed to myself. I've...I've always

liked him...well, not just liked him. When I first met him it was just I little crush, but...I eventually liked him a lot **MORE** than

that. I...I love him...I'm just afraid to tell him.

Well, I soon unwrapped the butter packet and started slathering it all over me. On my arms, clothes, face, shoes...I giggled to

myself. _I smell like I'm about to be cooked._ It felt like soap, almost. When I used all of the butter I went to the bars. I grabbed them

and pushed my head between two of them, then started to push. I slid out of those bars easily. "Oh yeah, uh huh, go Numbuh 3, it's

your birthday, it's your birthday..." I sang very quietly.

_ Well, now that I'm out, what should I do? I guess I should try to get out of here. _Tiptoeing quietly up the stone cellar stairs, I

went to the door, grabbed the knob, and..._Oh no! It's locked! NO!_ I sank to my knees, tears at my eyes. I wanted to cry so

badly. What could I do? Then I saw it. A vent. On the wall. YES! There was a pipe on the ceiling, right over the vent. I jumped right

on that glorious pipe. I held on with both my knees and one arm, my other one reaching for the vent. I grabbed the vent and pulled with

all my might. _Come on...come on..._ _Pop!_ I went right off. "YES!" I yelled, that covered my mouth. I quickly got into it,

closed it, and waited to see if anyone...or anything, heard my yell and come to check if it was me. Nothing did. I put a HUGE

smile on my face. I turned and went forward. _It's my time to shine! _

I crawled through for a while, but then I got sooooooooo sleepy. _So tired..._ My eyes started to droop, and before I knew it, I was

asleep.

I woke up the next morning to a shout, and I was still in the vent. The voice of the shout was thick and australian, and I recognized it

easily with joy. _Numbuh 4! He's come to save me!_ I heard him say, " IT'S NUMBUH 4 OF SECTOR V! NOW GIMME BACK

NUMBUH THREE!" My heart skipped at the sound of his voice. It was one of the sweetest things he's ever done for me...

"I see...come in, Wally." It was Thomas's voice.

"How the crud do you know my name?!?!"

"The Cat Lady told me."

"How the crud does SHE know my name?!?!"

"DO NOT QUESTION THE CAT LADY'S WISDOM! NOW WHERE IS THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE TEAM?!"

"WE ARE NOT PATHETIC! AND...I came to rescue her myself..."

Wow, I love him so much...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Tell me if you liked it or hated it please! And I hope you didn't think it was corny. tater06, out.


	6. Thomas

I would like to thank couple.freak and Cyrix for their reviews. I hope that you like this next one. You might think this one's stupid, but I DON'T CARE!! I think it's a cool idea, so there.

Thomas's POV

_Ding dong! _That's what woke me up from my lovely cat nap. I growled. It is a special ability of mine. I can growl, even though I am not

a dog. _Ugh, who could it be?_ I walked to the door and looked through the window.. It was some blonde-haired kid, with a bowl

haircut, an orange hoodie, jeans, and was as short as an elf. "Who is it?" I asked. The kid replied with a thick...australian, I think, voice,

although maybe it was british. He yelled, " IT'S NUMBUH 4 OF SECTOR V! NOW GIMME BACK NUMBUH 3!"

_"_I see. Come in, Wally."

"How the crud do you know my name?!?!"

"The Cat Lady told me." _Not to mention you're a patient of mine._

"How the crud does SHE know my name?!?!"

"DO NOT QUESTION THE CAT LADY'S WISDOM! NOW WHERE IS THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE TEAM?!?!"

"WE ARE NOT PATHETIC! And...I came to rescue her myself..." He started to blush. _Aah, so KUKI is the girl he's in love with._

_I knew it when he came into my office! Man, my secret identity is better than I thought!_ I smiled. I am so smart. "Oh, I see. You

want to be her hero, eh? Wanna scoop her in her arms, put er' on your horse, and ride into the sunset, eh? You must really LOVE her,

huh?" He blushed even harder.

"Uh...no...She...uh...she...just owes me a quarter!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure."

"IT'S TRUE!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Thomas, is that Numbuh 4?"

"Why yes, Cat Lady."

"Good. Come, Numbuh 4. I will take you to your precious Kuki."

"SHE IS NOT PRECIOUS!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, and aren't you supposed ta, I don't know, fight me or somethin'? Villains don't usually just give us the hostage."

"OH, you'll get a battle, all right. You'll get your battle..."

"WHAT THE CRUD IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!"

"You'll see. Now, did you bring the kitty?"

"Lady, that 'kitty' was ME! In a Mr. Huggykins Costume!"

"Oh, I know."

"No you don't! You said in your note to bring your 'kitty' which was actually me, so you couldn't have known!"

"Oh, I know. I just wrote that to bug you. Didn't I Thomas?"

"Yes, Mistress, you did," I replied. Man, this kid is really rude to my Mistress. So I said, "And Wally, you'd better respect Mistress Cat

Lady, or I'll scratch you with my razor sharp..."

"SHUT UP CAT!" shouted Wally.

I never liked this brat.

This chapter was fun to write! Review, please!

\


	7. Kuki and Wally Reunited

Kuki's POV

"SHE IS NOT PRECIOUS!" shouted Wally, his face all red. _Gee, thanks, _I thought sarcastically. I know he didn't mean it, but...

_I should go now. I should go find a safe way to get out of here. I wish I had my "Be Brave" Rainbow Monkey. I'm so scared. I'm _

_such a wussy...I'm a useless operative...How did I even make it into the Kids Next Door?_ I thought. Tears silently rolled down my

cheeks. I made a little sobbing noise, and I heard the Cat Lady say, "What? What was that? Did you hear something Thomas?"

"I did indeed, Mistress."

"Would you cut it out with the 'Mistress' thing? It's bugging me," said Wally factually, crossing his arms.

"Shut up Wally, or I'll remove your arm the next time you come to my...uh..." stuttered Thomas.

"Come to your what, cat?" asked Wally, looking real mean and suspicious.

"Uh, nothing."

Suddenly, the vent started to shake. _What...what's happening! _Suddenly the vent broke and I fell. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP!"

* * *

Wally's POV

"Come to your what, cat?" I asked, clenching my fist. I wanted to take 'im and throw 'im out the window...

"Uh, nothing."

I was just about to say something when I heard a shaking noise. Suddenly, the cruddy piece of junk broke and someone fell out

shouting, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP!" The person landed straight on top of me. "Hey, get offa..." I opened my eyes and

another pair of eyes stared right back at me. They were beautiful. Big and brown and innocent. I got that weird feeling again and...

_There's only one person who makes me feel like this..._

"Kuki?"

Sure enough, she stood up and yelled happily, "Hi Wally! Fancy dropping by you here!" She had that big smile on her face. I would've

made a comment about how she's been spending too much time around Numbuh Two for making that lame joke. I was too happy to

see the cruddy Sheila. So I did something I soon regretted...

"KUKI! YOU'RE OKAY!" I ran to her and...hugged her.

* * *

Kuki's POV

_Am I dreaming, or did I eat to much Rainbow Munchies yesterday?_ I thought. There I was, standing there, Wally hugging me. He

has never hugged me before, EVER. "Wally? Usually I'm the one hugging you!" I shouted happily, and hugged him back. I kinda sighed

a little, but I don't think he heard me. After I said that though, he let me go...It made me really sad...

"Ahh, um, heh heh, um, nice to uh, see ya Kuki..." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"AW! You're blushing! That's sooooooo cute Wally!" I exclaimed. "But why?"

"Uh, because, um...it's really hot in 'ere. Woo wee, what is it in here? Ten thousand degrees in 'ere or something?"

"Feels fine to me."

"And the temperature is just fine, just the way my kitties like it!" Cat Lady exclaimed. "Oh hi Cat Lady! How are you?"

I asked her.

Wally slapped his forehead. "Kuki, the Cat Lady has you hostage! Why do you care if she's fine or not?!?"

"Maybe if I ask she'll let me go!" He groaned. Thomas then pranced up to me. "HOW'D YOU GET OUT OF THAT CELL?"

I giggled. "Easy, silly! I slipped through the bars using the butter you gave me and went through the vent!"

"THOMAS! YOU GAVE HER BUTTER?!?!?!?" The Cat Lady's face was red, and her scary fangs were showing.

"Um...uh...p-please, d-darling, give me a moment to explain..."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME DARLING AROUND THE ENEMIES!"

"But must we deny our feelings any longer, my love?"

"STOP IT!"

"NO! I LOVE YOU AND I WON'T DENY IT!"

I was next to Wally and I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "What's going on?"

"I...have...no...cruddy...idea..." He sounded creeped out. Like I was...

* * *

Wally's POV

I had enough of this cruddy guessing game. "WHAT THE CRUD IS GOIN' ON 'ERE?!?!?!?" The ugly cat turned to me, and said in

deep voice, "I am not a cat, Wallabee. I...am...your...doctor..."

"OOH! You sound like Dark Vader!" shouted Kuki. Everyone, including me, looked at her. "What?" Just then, the cruddy cat kinda

twirled around and in seconds he was...

"DR. LOWE?!?!?!?"

* * *

Ooooh! It's a surprising twist! YAY! Read and review please! And please be honest!

And please, don't email me. My computer is bad with that stuff. Thanks! More will come! Sorry it took so long.


	8. A Tiger and a Confession

I'm glad you liked my twist! I was hopin' you'd like it! Thanks for your reviews guys. Please, fellow readers, I only get two reviews a chapter, but I would like more. Please review! I wanna know you're opinion!

Wally's POV

"I think I'm gonna barf..." I asked, clutching my stomach with my tongue sticking out. I saw Kuki look at me, and she stepped

away from me precautiously, but then said, "Are you ok? Do you need some medicine?"

"Nah. I'm just FREAKED OUT THAT MY DOCTOR IS A CAT WHO KNOWS MY SECRET!"

"Secret? What secret? Ooh! Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!" She was jumping up and down excitedly. I was blushing like mad.

_Man, I really am in love. But something tells me I've loved her all along, I just haven't realized it...until now..._

"That he's..." Started Thomas or 'Dr. Lowe', but before he could say anything, I pounced on him.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU SO HARD, 'DR. LOWE! AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU I'LL GET THE CAT LADY!

**NOBODY TAKES KUKI AWAY FROM ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!**"

"Wally! Stop it!" It was Kuki. I looked at her. She was looking straight at me. Our faces were close. She took my hands. "What do

you mean 'stop it'?" I asked softly.

Her eyes were sparkling. "Let me handle this. Please." Her face was all serious, and I could tell she meant it. "Okay," I replied.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, for the love of Pete! Would you two stop flirting now! I'm tired of this! TIRED OF IT! And look at my poor darling Thomas!

How could you? I said I'd have my revenge, so I'll have my revenge! And I'll start WITH YOU, KUKI SANBAN!" The cat lady

looked terrifying. I didn't wanna think about what she had to dish out. And Kuki's response startled me. She wasn't scared at all.

Her eyes were slit, and she had a mischievious smile on her face. She shouted, "BRING IT ON!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuki's POV

"BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!" I shouted. I felt confident. I wanted to fight my own battle for once. "Hah! You think that I only like

housecats? Puh-lease! Tigers, now those are somethin'! Now, I'm gonna release my SECRET WEAPON! OH CHARLIE!!!!" Shouted

the cat lady. "Charlie?" Wally and I said in unison.

"What kinda name is Charlie?!?!?!?" Asked Wally.

"IT'S HIS NAME!" she shouted. Suddenly, a huge, robotic tiger crashed through the walls, and I gulped. It landed right in front of me.

_Be brave, Kuki, be brave..._

"This is my baby! Made out of the strongest iron! It's fangs and claws are made of the sharpest steel and has the power of ONE

BILLION CANNONBALLS! It will crush you into dust! Get her Charlie!"

But the robot didn't head for me. It headed for Wally. It almost got him before I went, "WALLY!" I tackled him and got him out of

the way. Charlie's claw slammed onto the ground, practically destroying the floor. I stood up. "C'MERE YOU BIG, STUPID KITTY!

I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" It looked at me, and growled. "Kuki, wait! Take this!" Wally tossed me my lucky teddy bear launcher.

"Thanks!"

"No problem! Kick that cat's butt! You can do it! I believe in you!"

That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. I smiled, with tears in my eyes. But that just gave me even more strength to kick

this cat's butt. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The robot pounced towards me, but I jumped. I kinda already knew what I could do

to defeat this thing. Every time you insulted it, it opened it's mouth and growled. What if something were to go into that mouth and...

I shouted, "HEY, CHARLIE! YOU HAVE A STUPID NAME FOR A CAT! IF I NAMED YOU, IT WOULD'VE BEEN

uh...STUPIDHEAD!" Wally slapped his forehead. "Kuki, you're insults are terrible..." But it must've insulted him a little. Charlie

opened his mouth to roar, and when it did, I pulled my teddy-bear launcher's trigger, and...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally's POV

The tiger-robot-thingy gulped the teddy bear right up. "Uh, Kuki? What did you do that for?"

"You'll see." The tiger opened it's mouth, but instead of a roar or a growl, a computerized voice of a woman came out of it. It said,

"Warning, warning. An unidentified object has entered. Robot will self destruct in 20...19..."

"OH NO! TAKE COVER!" I shouted. I quickly grabbed Kuki's arm and headed for the door. It wouldn't open.

"WHY WON'T THIS CRUDDY THING OPEN?!?!?" I asked, terrified.

"15...14..."

The Cat Lady and Thomas were in a corner huddled together. "I...locked the doors before I set out the robot," she said nervously.

"12...11..."

"THEN OPEN EM' BACK UP!"

"I CAN'T! THE COMPUTER I USED WON'T OPEN THEM BACK UP AGAIN IN ONE HOUR!"

"8...7..."

Kuki and I ran under a table near us and wrapped each other in our arms. I looked at her, eyes sparkling. Kuki was doing the same

thing. "Kuki, if we don't make it, I want you to know that I...that I...THAT I LOVE YOU!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and I

kissed her with passion and love. The feeling was...indescribable...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuki's POV

"That I...THAT I LOVE YOU!" And right then and there, he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me, right on the lips. At first my

eyes were wide open with surprise, but they slowly closed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him right back. It sent

quivers down my spine. It was just how I wanted my first kiss to be like...and I was kissing the guy I wanted to share it with. He held

me closer to him, and I got closer to him with pleasure. My heart was pounding with love, passion, joy, and surprise.

"2...1..." KABOOM!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally's POV

We all survived the explosion, well, ya know, except for the house. Kuki and I kissed right through it. I didn't really expect my first

kiss to be during an explosion, but I didn't care. I was in love. With the kindest, coolest, most trustworthy, prettiest, happy-go-luckiest

girl in the world. And I was kissing her. And she was kissing me right back. I didn't care about my tough reputation, or the fact that I've

always said I hated girls. She was worth it. And when we finally seperated, she smiled, her eyes bright and cheery, with a tear down her

cheek. "Why are you crying?" I asked her softly, brushing away her tear with my finger. "Because you love me. I love you too Wally.

Madly." I smiled at her, and we hugged.

"Well, heh heh, that's great. Um...hey, uh, no hard feelings...right?"

It was Dr. Lowe, and the Cat Lady was right next to him. Just like us, they had black rubble all over them. Both were smiling sheepishly.

I looked at Kuki, and she looked at me. We smiled, turned to them, and I punched Dr. Lowe while Kuki punched the Cat Lady.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuki's POV  


We called the moon base and they took the Cat Lady and Thomas to the moonbase prison pronto. Numbuh One, Numbuh Two,

and Numbuh Five arrived shortly. When they came to get us, they stared. Wally and I were both smiling and holding hands.

"Uh, Numbuh Five would like to ask somethin'. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Wally answered. "Just holding my girlfriend's hand, that's all." All three of them looked at each other smiling. "Numbuh

Five knew it! OH YEAH! We all knew you'd end up together sometime!"

"Yeah," added Numbuh Two. "You two obviously had a thing goin' on."

"Well, I think you two have had enough excitement for one day. Let's go home," stated Numbuh One.

"YAY! Hey Numbuh Five! When we get back, wanna have a sleepover in my room?"

"Sure, Numbuh Three. I wanna dig some more dirt on what happened just now."

"Well, I learned one thing. I'm not as useless as I thought I was!"

"Useless?" Wally questioned. "Since when did you feel useless?"

"Since I got kidnapped," I answered.

"Well, don't," Numbuh One answered. "Sector V wouldn't be as successful without you."

"Yeah! I know I'd never describe you as useless!" Numbuh Two added happily.

"Yeah. Nobody's useless, Numbuh Three. Especially like you. We love ya, don't we guys?" Numbuh Five added.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted in unison. "Especially me!" Wally added. He kissed me on the cheek, and they all hugged me. I

hugged them all back. "Kuki...we...can't...breathe..." Wally said.

"Ooopsie. Sorry!" I let them go. I love my friends. I love Wally. I love the Kids Next Door. And I always will. Always and forever.

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. It took me forever to finish this chapter. Please review! I will write more stories! Sorry the ending is crappy!


End file.
